


Into a hole

by Loony_yellow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Какой дракл дёрнул его за ногу, когда он подговорил на эту авантюру Джорджа и даже невероятным образом согласившегося Уоррингтона, Фред не знал. Просто весь этот год ужасно хотелось совершать безумства — одно за другим, не останавливаясь. И желание прояснить отношения с Грэхемом тоже было безумством — ничуть не хуже остальных.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into a hole

_And I fall into a hole  
And I can take no more  
(с) Infected Mushroom_

 

Монтегю развалился на кровати, как у себя дома. Честное слово, если бы Фред был менее благородным, он бы, не раздумывая, пнул урода ногой под рёбра или, может быть, впечатал ему пощёчину, как какой-нибудь девчонке. И почувствовав, как гнев еле заметно покалывает в подушечках пальцев, дразня нервы, Фред с силой стиснул зубы, сжал кулаки и изо всех сил постарался не сорваться. Лучшим выходом казалось просто отвернуться, но желание смотреть на Монтегю — вот такого, беззащитного, распластавшегося на смятом покрывале, было практически нестерпимым.

Фред хмыкнул и пнул-таки ножку кровати, потом подошёл ближе и уставился в лицо Грэхема, наблюдая за тем, как подрагивали его ресницы — это было бы даже трогательным, если бы это не были ресницы Монтегю.

Он всё-таки собрался с силами и вышел в кухню. За окнами громыхал автомобилями маггловский Лондон, туманный и сумрачный. Создавалось ощущение, что весь город будто нарисован — с этими его людьми в пальто и помаргивающими неоном вывесками. Фред встал у окна, отодвинув дурацкую занавеску в голубой цветочек, и тяжело вздохнул. Идея притащить Монтегю в их с Джорджем съёмную квартирку уже не казалась такой хорошей, как раньше.

Какой дракл дёрнул его за ногу, когда он подговорил на эту авантюру Джорджа и даже невероятным образом согласившегося Уоррингтона, Фред не знал. Просто весь этот год ужасно хотелось совершать безумства — одно за другим, не останавливаясь. И желание прояснить отношения с Грэхемом тоже было безумством — ничуть не хуже остальных.

Фред смотрел на туман, который, казалось, всё больше приклеивался к оконному стеклу, и продумывал варианты последующих событий. 

_Вот Сонные чары перестают действовать, и Монтегю просыпается. Тяжело потягивается, спрашивает, что произошло, и смотрит на Фреда — удивлённо, но без агрессии. Фред тогда улыбается в ответ и говорит, мол, ничего страшного, просто мы вдвоём в пустой квартире, и у нас впереди куча свободного времени. Грэхем понимающе хмыкает и протягивает к нему руку…_

_Вот Сонные чары перестают действовать, злой Монтегю открывает глаза, поднимается и со всей силы бьёт стоящего у кровати Фреда кулаком в глаз. Фред оседает на пол, чувствуя, как наливается болью будущий фингал. А Монтегю обзывает его последними словами и выбегает из квартиры…_

_Вот Сонные чары перестают действовать, Монтегю потягивается в кровати и томно вздыхает. И говорит, мол, Фредди, я так ждал, когда же мы останемся наедине, не боясь, что в квиддичные раздевалки кто-нибудь зайдёт, не накладывая тысячи запирающих и заглушающих на двери пустых классов и туалетов…_

Фред встряхнул головой и запихнул поглубже мысли — все без исключения: и хорошие, и плохие.

— Дело дрянь, — сказал он вслух и присел на табурет, оставив, наконец, в покое многострадальную занавеску.

Признаться самому себе, что ждёт пробуждения Грэхема с невероятным, до дрожи в коленях страхом, он просто не мог. Потому что первое из немногих существовавших правил близнецов Уизли гласило, что если уж взялся за шалость, то доводи её до конца, а не упивайся собственной трусостью. Фред взялся — и уже не мог отступить.

Тяжело вздохнув и прикрыв глаза, он откинулся на стенку и постарался привести себя и свои мысли в порядок. Потому что знал, что этот порядок ещё пригодится ему тысячу раз, когда Монтегю всё-таки проснётся.

*

Сонные чары перестали действовать, и Монтегю открыл заспанные глаза, потёр их кулаком и зевнул во всю глотку. Фред стоял в дверях кухни, опершись на косяк, и изо всех сил надеялся, что поза его выглядит непринуждённой, а сам он — уверенным в себе. Нужно было хотя бы выглядеть так, если чувствовать не получалось.

— Доброе утро, спящая красавица, — сказал он с издёвкой и украсил лицо ухмылкой. — Выспался?

Казалось, что сразу взять ситуацию в собственные руки — лучшее решение.

Монтегю окинул его безразличным взглядом.

— Какого Мерлина, Уизли?

Фред пожал плечами.

— Да никакого, Монтегю. Просто решил развлечься.

— И как? Удачно?

— А это уж будет зависеть от тебя.

Во взгляде Грэхема не было ничего — абсолютно, грёбаная пустота, о которую хотелось биться головой, чтобы всё-таки разбить и пробраться внутрь, в мысли. Но Монтегю отвернулся, прерывая зрительный контакт, и осмотрелся. В комнате стояли две кровати и письменный стол, заваленный бумагами — в основном рецептами забастовочных завтраков, именно ими занимались близнецы в последний раз своего пребывания здесь. Дверь справа вела в ванную.

Монтегю повёл плечами, останавливаясь взглядом на свисавшей с потолка лампочке, и тяжело вздохнул.

— Ну, хоть кровати две, и на том спасибо.

Фред нахмурился.

— А если бы была одна?

— То я бы тебя задушил. А теперь, Уизли, я иду в ванную, а ты делаешь мне кофе и готовишься к рассказу занимательной истории о том, как я очутился в этой дыре в твоей прекрасной компании.

И он встал и ушёл в ванную, и даже не хлопнул дверью. Именно этот факт настолько вывел Фреда из равновесия, что захотелось попросту сбежать куда-нибудь, чтобы холодный Монтегю с пустотой в глазах больше не маячил перед ним — никогда в жизни.

«Всё же нужно было запихнуть его в Исчезательный шкаф», — с горечью подумал Фред и пошёл делать кофе.

Отношения с Монтегю — если то, что происходило, вообще можно было назвать отношениями — с самого начала отдавали безумием. Терпким и каким-то настоящим, абсолютно нешуточным, возвращающим в реальность. Джордж, когда узнал, сначала вообще, казалось, боялся смотреть на него, потом старался переубедить, крутя пальцем у виска и в красках расписывая всё, что может произойти, если об их отношениях узнают. И говорил что-то вроде: «Ебать весь мир в уши, Фред, ну неужели ты не мог выбрать кого-нибудь посимпатичнее?» Фред только качал головой и разводил руками: мол, братец, я же ничего не могу поделать, сердцу не прикажешь. И ухмылялся. И пихал брата локтём в бок. 

Он действительно ничего не мог сделать — Монтегю засасывал в себя, словно в чёрную дыру, и никак невозможно было противиться этому притяжению. Уизли сравнивал его с зыбучим песком – ступишь раз, провалишься и больше не выберешься – никогда в жизни. И каждый раз, когда Грэхем трогал его рукой за локоть и качал головой в сторону пустого класса, Фред безоговорочно шёл за ним и сам закрывал дверь, будто перекрывал себе самому доступ к кислороду и заодно все пути к возможному бегству.

А самым противным было то, что именно таким — распластанным на столе перед Монтегю, с подставленной для его члена задницей – Фред чувствовал себя как никогда живым. 

Что чувствовал Монтегю, он не знал. Да и, если уж признаться честно, трусливо не хотел знать.

А теперь они были вдвоём в квартире, Монтегю плескался в ванной, а Фред готовил кофе, как распоследняя хозяюшка, и волновался по большей части только потому, что так и не удосужился узнать, любит ли Грэхем кофе с молоком или без оного.

Блядская идиллия всей его жизни.

Он пытался представить, что будет, когда Монтегю выйдет из ванной. Представлять вообще казалось жизненно важным — чтобы продумать собственные ответы на возможные вопросы. Чтобы не выглядеть идиотом, каким Фред на самом деле и был.

_Вот Грэхем входит в кухню, и Фред улыбается. Монтегю берёт протянутую ему кружку, отпивает и прикрывает глаза от удовольствия, говорит спасибо и притягивает Фреда к себе для поцелуя, и Уизли чувствует невозможный вкус кофе, такой сладкий, когда его дарит именно он…_

_Вот Грэхем входит в кухню, одаривает Фреда неприязненным взглядом и сообщает, что он сейчас уходит. Просто выйдет и поймает «Ночного Рыцаря», доберётся до Хогвартса, а там, пусть уж Уизли не сомневается, обязательно сообщит аврорам о похищении, и Фреду будет обеспечена пара месяцев в Азкабане…_

_Вот Грэхем входит в кухню, и удерживаемое до этого рукой вокруг бёдер полотенце падает на пол, обнажая бледную кожу и рельеф мышц. Фред медленно подходит, сглатывая вязкую слюну, смотрит прямо в глаза ухмыляющемуся Монтегю и становится на колени. И чувствует на макушке руки Грэхема, зарывающиеся в волосы, когда проводит языком по его члену…_

Фред упал на стул и стиснул ладонями виски. Чайник на плите заливался свистом и плевался кипятком из носика, и огонь под ним бесновался, как зачарованный.

— Мерлин дери, — выдохнул Фред. – Мерлин дери, что же я наделал.

Потом собрался с силами, встал и выключил плиту. Достал две щербатые кружки и, засыпав в каждую по ложке растворимого кофе, залил кипятком.

Он встал у стола, лицом к окну, смотрел на этот дурацкий лондонский туман, в вечернем сумраке и свете фонарей отливающий красным, и чувствовал, как он проникает сквозь закрытое окно, устремляясь прямо к нему. И заползает внутрь, скручивая узлом внутренности.

*

Грэхем вошёл в кухню почти неслышно, но Фред почувствовал его спиной — будто холодок еле заметно прокатился. Взгляд Монтегю всегда действовал на него ненормально, заставлял говорить всякую чушь и творить непонятно что.

— Кофе сделал? — буркнул Грэхем, и Фред обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, чтобы узнать, не исчезла ли вдруг пустота из его глаз. Но глаза были в порядке — по меркам Монтегю.

— Сделал, — кивнул Фред и почему-то улыбнулся, указывая на чашки на столе. Монтегю подошёл, взял ближайшую и хлебнул. И скривился, говоря:

— Мерлин, какая гадость, Уизли, ты где достал эти помои?

Фред пожал плечами и опустился на ближайший стул. Монтегю уселся напротив, положив ногу на ногу, и даже в этой ситуации — сидя посреди маленькой кухоньки с ободранными в углу обоями, на шаткой табуретке, которую у Уизли всё никак не доходили руки починить, он смотрелся непринуждённо. И ещё — абсолютно не выбивался из интерьера. И Фред подумал: а что бы было, предложи он Монтегю жить вместе — вот так снимать квартиру и пить кофе на кухне? Он встряхнул головой, прогоняя ненужные мысли.

— О чём замечтался? — как бы между прочим спросил Грэхем.

— Ни о чём, — поспешно выпалил Фред, и Монтегю усмехнулся.

— Ладно. Рассказывай, что мы тут делаем, Уизли.

Фред пожал плечами и ответил:

— Мы тут отдыхаем.

— От чего?

— От школы, конечно. От жабы Амбридж. От всего и всех.

Монтегю окинул его оценивающим взглядом:

— Даже боюсь спрашивать, что ты сделал для этого.

— Да, собственно, немного. Мы сказали всем, что запихнули тебя в Исчезательный шкаф.

Монтегю залился истерическим хохотом, откинув голову назад, а Фреду было совсем не смешно, потому что он сразу впился взглядом в обнажённую шею, так просто, будто специально выставляемую напоказ, в острый кадык, в бледную кожу. А Монтегю, отсмеявшись, провёл рукой по лбу, а потом покрутил пальцем у виска.

— Идиоты вы, — сказал, будто констатировав давно известный факт.

— Да уж. Я, по крайней мере, точно идиот, — не стал отпираться Фред.

— И ты что, собираешься каждый день наведываться в Хогвартс? Должен же ты появляться на занятиях хоть иногда.

— Уоррингтон согласился иногда пить оборотку и исполнять мою роль примерно два часа в сутки.

— Кассий? — удивлённо поднял брови Монтегю. — А он-то к этой вашей затее каким боком?

Фред постарался вернуть лицу довольное жизнью выражение лица и хмыкнул:

— Он считает, что тебе нужно отдохнуть перед следующим матчем, потому что, я цитирую, «этот ёбаный капитан скоро сведёт всю команду с ума своими грёбаными нервами и душевными страданиями».

— Так и сказал?

— Ага. А ещё стребовал с нас десять галлеонов.

— Тоже идиот, надо было требовать больше. Вернусь — уши надеру.

— Больше мы бы не дали.

Монтегю снова окинул его взглядом, потом сказал:

— Дали бы. Ты бы дал.

Фред почувствовал, как краска заливает его лицо, а Монтегю ухмыльнулся и, ничего больше не сказав, вышел из кухни. Кружка с почти нетронутым кофе так и осталась остывать на столе.

Фред смотрел вслед Грэхему и пытался понять, чего хочет этот человек — от Фреда, от жизни, да и вообще. Понять Монтегю казалось важным, вот только сделать это никак не удавалось. Фред тяжело вздохнул — это почти начало входить в привычку.

Он подумал: а не вернуться ли действительно в школу? Засунуть Монтегю головой вперёд в Исчезательный шкаф, чтобы не ходил тут такой самоуверенный, выдать Уоррингтону десять галлеонов, приправив их парой тумаков, и снова заниматься с Джорджем нанесением всяких тяжких и не очень повреждений конкретно Амбридж и всему Хогвартсу. И не думать о том, какая красивая у Монтегю шея. И не превращаться медленно, но верно в угрюмого озабоченного идиота, которым Фред, кажется, стал.

Он встряхнул головой.

В Хогвартс хотелось неимоверно. Идея с фейерверками была просто шикарной, и Фред невероятно жалел, что пропустил большую часть веселья, смывшись с пребывающим в отключке Монтегю ранним утром, прямо после чествования в гриффиндорской гостиной. Джордж наверняка сейчас пожинал заслуженные лавры, а он… А что он. Он сам этого хотел — пустую квартиру, дрянной кофе и самоуверенного Монтегю.

— Придурок, — сказал он сам себе и снова вздохнул.

На самом деле, Фред думал, что нужно просто сделать первый шаг. Разве это так сложно — подойти сейчас к Монтегю и сказать, что хочет его. В конце концов, сам Грэхем не раз делал так в Хогвартсе. Так в чём Фред уступает ему? Да ни в чём.

Он представил, как войдёт в комнату и поставит все точки над i, и Грэхем… Предсказывать его реакцию было так же необходимо — и наверняка так же безрезультатно, как и в прошлые разы.

_Вот Фред подходит к Монтегю и обнимает его за талию. Грехэм вздрагивает, а потом откидывает голову ему на плечо. И шепчет прямо в ухо, опаляя дыханием: «А я уж начал сомневаться в том, что ты решишься». Фред не успевает улыбнуться, потому что губы Монтегю накрывают его рот, ладони ложатся поверх его рук, а сам Грехэм подаётся навстречу всем телом, и лучше этого нет ничего на свете…_

_Вот Фред подходит к Монтегю и обнимает его руками за талию. Монтегю резко вырывается, ухмыляется и с издёвкой говорит: «Что, шлюшка-Уизли снова захотел, чтобы его как следует трахнули? Я бы и не против, Уизли, но не сплю с такими неудачниками, как ты». Потом он ударяет кулаком в живот, и когда Фред валится на пол, со всей силы добавляет ногой. Наклоняется и выплёвывает ему в лицо: «Никогда больше не трогай меня, сука»…_

_Вот Фред подходит к Монтегю и обнимает его руками за талию. Монтегю сразу оборачивается, не вырываясь из захвата, и обхватывает его шею руками. А потом проводит ладонью по лицу и томно так, нежно говорит: «Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, Фред, я так давно этого хочу». И чувствуя его эрекцию, Фред теряет голову и впивается в его губы — грубо, сминая, подчиняя. А Грэхем только стонет в ответ…_

— Мерлин, какой бред, — сказал Фред. — О чём я вообще думаю?

Только не думать не получалось — когда Монтегю был так близко, совсем рядом. И плевать было на пустоту в глазах, её можно изгнать, и Фред обязательно найдёт способ, как это сделать. Не может не найти, иначе эта зыбкая чёрная дыра совсем засосёт его и выплюнет одни только косточки. А может быть, ничего не выплюнет, потому что нечего будет выплёвывать.

*

Фред подошёл к Монтегю и обнял его руками за талию. Монтегю вздрогнул и резко обернулся. Фреду на мгновение показалось, что он увидел испуг в его глазах. Конечно же, ему показалось — там была только пустота, никакого испуга. Монтегю вздохнул, покачал головой, а потом вдруг схватил Фреда за горло и припечатал к стене, больно стукнув затылком. Фред скривился, но промолчал.

— Не смей подходить ко мне со спины, Уизли, — он тряхнул Фреда в воздухе. — Понял меня?

— Понял, — выдавил из себя Фред. А сам поразился — какой же он сильный, этот грёбаный Монтегю. А даже если бы не был — как ему вообще можно сопротивляться? Рукам его, взгляду этому чёрному, пустому, насквозь пробирающему. Будто почувствовав, что мысли Фреда сменили направление, Грэхем отпустил его и отошёл на шаг.

— Уизли, давай проясним всё сразу. Ты, конечно, парень хоть куда, — он ухмыльнулся, — но я… Ты ведь притащил меня сюда, чтобы потрахаться, верно? А это — немного выходит за рамки нашего договора.

— У нас был договор? — удивился Фред.

— Ну, что-то вроде ведь было, точно? Я занимаюсь сексом только тогда, когда хочу. И только с тем, с кем хочу. Ты мне нравишься — у тебя крутая задница, которая прекрасно смотрится в квиддичной форме. Вот только ты же должен понимать, что, когда я окончу школу, я женюсь на чистокровной ведьме, заработаю много денег и заведу наследника. А вот твоя физиономия в эту картину не очень вписывается, согласись. Ты же притащил меня сюда, будто я твоя собственность. И мне это не нравится. 

— Значит, таскать меня в пустые классы было нормальным, да?

— Не сильно-то ты сопротивлялся. А я оказаться здесь совершенно не хотел.

Фреду вдруг стало так мерзко — от всего. От понимания того, что он Монтегю был нужен только для удовлетворения естественных потребностей — вроде как кровать, чтобы спать, еда, чтобы есть… Не думать о сортирах, исполняющих подобные же нужды, Фред себя заставил почти через силу. Ещё от того, что Монтегю мог всё это признать — с лёгкостью, а он, Фред, напридумывал себе невесть чего. И от того, что Монтегю с таким изяществом втаптывал его в грязь, мерзко было тоже.

Фред отошёл в другой конец комнаты и обхватил себя руками.

— Что ж, — сказал. — Я понял, Монтегю. Тебе стоило рассказать об этом раньше, пока я…

Он вовремя, чертовски вовремя заставил себя заткнуться.

— Я думал, ты понимаешь.

Интересно, жалость в его голосе Фреду только почудилась? В любом случае, он не хотел, чтобы его жалели. Поэтому, всё ещё стоя спиной к Монтегю, сказал:

— Ты знаешь, где дверь. Не держу тебя.

Грэхем промолчал, а потом Фред услышал лёгкие шаги. Голос Монтегю прозвучал прямо над ухом — щекоча и взъерошивая волосы:

— Брось, я не могу упустить такой шанс отдохнуть от школы.

Фред тяжело сглотнул и подумал, что стоит сейчас обернуться, и он окажется лицом к лицу с Грэхемом. Тогда можно будет заглянуть в глаза и поцеловать. Он встряхнул головой и покрепче обнял самого себя.

— Что ж. Тогда уйду я.

Он отошёл к ближайшей двери, вошёл в неё и прикрыл. И оказался в ванной.

«Вовремя», — подумал, упираясь руками в раковину и смотря на себя в тусклое зеркало. Отражение показало ему семнадцатилетнего сентиментального идиота. Он открутил кран и умылся холодной водой. Капли стекали по лицу вниз, по шее, исчезали в рубашке.

— Ну и что дальше, а, Уизли? — тихо спросил он у зеркала. — Что ты будешь делать дальше? Когда об тебя вытерли ноги, а тебе даже нечего сказать в ответ?

Монтегю был прав — во всём абсолютно. В том, что они никогда не переходили каких-то рамок. В том, что эти отношения, нет, эта связь не имела никакого будущего. В том, что всё и всегда происходило только по желанию Монтегю, а его, Фреда, никто никогда не спрашивал, он только бежал вслед за Грэхемом, когда тот звал. Как верная собачка, честное слово.

А теперь… Что теперь? Фред знал точно, что, если Грэхем позовёт, он не сможет сдержаться. Он никогда не мог, не сможет и впредь. Потому что Монтегю — затягивал. Затягивал, притягивал, тянул, впечатывался в мозги, мысли и всю жизнь, и ничего и никогда больше не было впереди — только Монтегю.

Тяжело опустившись вниз по стене, Фред старался придумать хоть один вариант развития событий, чтобы его не втоптали в грязь ещё сильнее. Вот только ничего просто не приходило в голову.

_Вот Фред выходит из ванной, и сидящий на кровати Монтегю, развратно улыбаясь, говорит: «Эй, Уизли, брось, я пошутил. Иди сюда». И Фред идёт, наплевав на всё, опускается рядом с Монтегю на кровать и обхватывает его руками, стараясь прижать к себе покрепче, почти задушить, чтобы он никому больше не достался…_

_Вот Фред выходит из ванной, и всё ещё стоящий у стены Монтегю говорит: «Ты заблудился, Уизли? Собрался уёбывать, так уёбывай поскорее. А то я и помочь могу». И подтверждая свои слова, со всей силы пихает Фреда к входной двери. Фред чувствует, как затылок впечатывается в жёсткий косяк, и по коже течёт кровь, путаясь в рыжих волосах, ещё больше отсвечивая их красным…_

_Вот Фред выходит из ванной, осматривает комнату и, не найдя взглядом Монтегю, опускается на пол. Закрывает лицо руками и чувствует, как текут из глаз слёзы, выплёскивая всё накопившееся за последнее время недовольство собственной жизнью. И уход Монтегю кажется почти благом…_

Фред несколько раз ударил головой по стене с такой силой, что старая штукатурка снегом запорошила его волосы и лицо. Отряхнувшись, он встал и снова посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Рыжий сентиментальный идиот никуда не делся, и Фред вздохнул, пытаясь смириться с этим фактом. Ещё раз умылся холодной водой, стараясь привести мысли в порядок. Какой там, порядка в голове не было уже давным-давно – с тех самых пор, как появилась безумная идея притащить Грэхема в эту квартиру.

*

Фред вышел из ванной, и его сразу остановил резкий голос Монтегю:

— У тебя в ванной склад порт-ключей или ты там просто прихорашивался? — спросил он, и Фред резко дёрнулся, оборачиваясь.

Грэхем стоял в дверях кухни, сложив руки на груди и опираясь о косяк. Фреду хотелось ответить что-нибудь издевательски-нахальное, как и всегда, но он смог выдавить только жалкое:

— Нет.

А Грэхем сказал:

— Уизли…

Только фамилия. Одна лишь его фамилия, сказанная низким, чуть хриплым голосом. Фамилия, приправленная лёгким, привычным кивком головы — в сторону кровати.

Фред сглотнул и в этот самый миг понял, в какой же он находился глубокой заднице. Он честно постарался совладать с собой и, незаметно вытерев вмиг повлажневшие ладони о джинсы, уйти. Быть мужиком, а не сентиментальной барышней. Быть сильным, не зависящим от каких-то там кивков головы и низких хриплых голосов.

Он честно пытался.

А потом просто подошёл к кровати и воззрился на смятое покрывало. И всё ещё умолял мироздание, чтобы Монтегю не понял, что это означает полную капитуляцию. 

Вот только тот никогда не был глупцом. А потому уже через какое-то слишком длинное, жвачкой Друбблза растянутое мгновение, Фреда обняли сзади уверенные грубые руки, и чужой язык прочертил ровную полосу по его шее, будто начиная рисовать картину.

— Люблю, когда ты такой, — глухо прошептал Грэхем, со всей силы вжимаясь членом в его задницу. — Раздевайся.

И Фред разделся, стоя спиной к Монтегю, судорожно стаскивая с себя одежду, заплетающимися пальцами пытаясь поскорее расстегнуть пуговицу и молнию на джинсах, и слышал за спиной чужое громкое дыхание, такое родное, что от одного его можно было кончить, не прикасаясь к члену.

Грэхем повалил его на кровать, придавливая сверху собственным телом, со всей силы вдавливая в матрац, тяжело дышал в основание шеи, покусывая его и сразу зализывая укусы, шарил руками по всему телу, стараясь дотянуться везде и сразу, и от этих неожиданных ласк хотелось лезть на стену. А Фред всё никак не мог понять, какого же хрена он так любезничает, и почему его член всё ещё не у Фреда в заднице. Монтегю, будто услышав его мысли, жарко, отрывисто зашептал:

— Уизли. Палочку. Заклятье. Меня засекут. Давай сам.

И Фред понял, что он совсем идиот, ведь Грэхему ещё нет семнадцати, ведь он на год младше, ведь он не может колдовать вне школы. Фред громко застонал, склоняясь с кровати и шаря руками по карманам джинсов. Пальцы дрожали и путались в непослушной ткани, и когда палочка, наконец, оказалась в руке, это воспринималось почти чудом. Он направил её на себя и прошептал очищающее. И мокрые пальцы Грэхема сразу проникли в него — резко и грубо. 

— Ч-чёрт, — сквозь зубы выдохнул Фред, откидывая палочку и слыша, как она со стуком покатилась по полу. Мысли его на этом кончились, уступив место ощущениям.

Монтегю растягивал его задницу, трахая пальцами — уже тремя, и Фред знал, что этого недостаточно, но желание ощутить его в себя сейчас же было просто невозможным. 

— Давай, — прошептал он. — Сейчас, Грэхем.

И выпятил задницу, подставляясь и раскрываясь.

— Во-от же ч-чёрт, — протянул Монтегю, разглядывая его и продолжая трахать пальцами. Потом провёл другой рукой по промежности, коснулся напряжённого, подрагивающего от возбуждения члена. — Ты бы знал, как развратно выглядишь.

Фред постарался притянуть его к себе ногой.

— Мерлин, Монтегю, тебе нечем занять рот?

— Мне просто нравится, когда ты мой, — почти невпопад прошептал Грэхем и, наконец, резко вошёл в него. Фред так и не понял, от чего он заорал сильнее — от боли или от того, что Монтегю назвал его своим.

Грэхем резко вбивался в него, наращивая темп, и Фред отвечал стонами на каждое его движение, вцепляясь пальцами в покрывало на диване, сжимая его изо всех сил, почти мечтая разорвать, как рвал его Монтегю. Закрыв глаза, он весь погрузился в ощущения члена Грэхема в заднице, того, как он с силой сжал его ягодицы, растягивая, подчиняя.

Монтегю наклонился, проникая ещё глубже, обнимая Фреда, шаря руками по его мокрой от пота груди, грубо проводя пальцами по соскам и царапая их ногтями, вычерчивая языком мокрые узоры на спине, и когда Уизли заорал особенно громко, потянул его за собой, распрямляясь и почти усаживая себе на колени.

Фред откинулся спиной на грудь Грэхема, положил голову ему на плечо и застонал, широко открыв рот, когда тёплые пальцы сомкнулись на его члене. 

«На хрен всё», — подумал он, поднимая руку и обнимая Грэхема за шею, притягивая его к себе ещё ближе. Монтегю прижал его крепче и, почувствовав, как пульсирует в руке член Фреда, наклонил голову для поцелуя. 

Член Грэхема в заднице, язык Грэхема во рту, творящий чёрт знает что с его собственным, рука Грэхема на члене — этого всего было слишком много, и Фред с громким стоном кончил, выгибаясь в его руках.

— Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, какой же ты горячий, — сквозь зубы зашептал Монтегю, чувствуя, как сокращаются мышцы вокруг его члена, как содрогается, расслабляясь и оседая в его руках, Фред, и кончил, шаря руками по груди Уизли, впиваясь пальцами в бледную кожу, кусая его в плечо со всей силы, зная, что там обязательно будет завтра синяк. — Ч-чёрт…

Они упали на кровать, и Грэхем, с трудом собрав последние силы, достал из-под них покрывало, укрывая лежавшего без сил Фреда. В голове Монтегю носились золотые снитчи, трепыхая крылышками, и думать о том, что он впервые засыпает в одной постели с мужчиной, вообще с чужим человеком, было неправильно, неуместно, почти стыдно. К тому же, идти сейчас на соседнюю кровать — холодную, пустую — абсолютно не хотелось. А потому он просто притянул Уизли к себе и зарылся носом в его мягкие волосы.

Фред лежал в кровати, чувствуя тёплые руки на своём животе и путающееся в волосах дыхание, и, в отличие от Монтегю, всерьёз задумывался о том, что будет утром, когда они проснутся — в одной постели.

_Вот Грэхем просыпается и, целуя его в ухо, идёт готовить кофе…_

_Вот Грэхем просыпается и, испугавшись, убегает…_

_Вот Грэхем просыпается и, не задумываясь, кидает в него Авадой…_

Заснуть с ним в одной кровати было бы настоящим счастьем, но Фред был реалистом, а третий вариант был наиболее реальным. И нет, Фред, чёрт возьми, не боялся, что его приложат каким-нибудь темномагическим заклинаньицем. Он боялся — признаться в этом было, вопреки всему, достаточно просто, — что Монтегю после этого посадят. Потому что ему шестнадцать, потому что он несовершеннолетний, потому что, даже если запустит он во Фреда не Авадой, а обычным Ступефаем, его всё равно отследят.

А потому он, ещё пару мгновений позволив себе насладиться лучшими в его жизни ощущениями, тихо сказал:

— Палочку, Монтегю. Найди мою палочку. Очищающее.

Грэхем сообразил, что заснуть вот так было бы и вправду глупо. И, поразившись тому, как вовремя обо всё вспомнил Уизли, всё-таки вылез из кровати. Его почти сразу опалило холодом и тянущим из кухни сквозняком, и Грэхем поёжился. Найдя палочку под кроватью, он протянул её Фреду, подождал, пока тот наложит заклинание, и уже собирался нырнуть обратно под тёплое покрывало, под тёплый бок, когда Фред сказал: 

— Это моя кровать. Джорджа — рядом. Ты будешь спать там.

Голос опалил холодом похлеще любого сквозняка. Монтегю простоял некоторое время перед кроватью Фреда, смотря в его укрытую покрывалом спину, потом развернулся и отошёл к другой кровати — холодной и пустой.

*

Грэхем проснулся и сразу понял, что спит не у себя в спальне. Резко открыв глаза, он осмотрелся, и воспоминания навалились на него, словно снежный ком, погребая под собой и не оставляя никакой возможности вдохнуть. Он бросил взгляд на кровать Фреда — наспех заправленное покрывало, измятая подушка. И никакого Уизли.

Вставать не хотелось. Если Уизли ушёл, как собирался сделать вчера, то ему самому тут вообще нечего было делать. Он понял это ещё вчера, когда Фред заперся в ванной. Вот уйдёт он, и Грэхему будет просто нечем заняться, останется только плевать в потолок. С Уизли можно было хотя бы поговорить — в их стандартной издевающейся манере, которая почему-то сошла на нет в стенах этой квартиры. С Уизли хотя бы можно было потрахаться — не сказать, что плохое времяпрепровождение.

Он вдруг вспомнил своё вчерашнее желание заснуть с Фредом в одной кровати. И, обхватив голову руками, подумал – какой же это сентиментальный бред! Всё то, чего хочется ночью под одеялом, наутро всегда почему-то оказывается глупым сентиментальным бредом, о котором хочется забыть. И, чёрт возьми, если бы они действительно заснули в одной кровати, сейчас Грэхему было бы неописуемо хреново — предавать свои привычки всегда неприятно.

А потому — мыслимое ли дело? — невероятно хотелось поблагодарить Уизли. 

Монтегю встал с кровати, оделся, подбирая разбросанные по полу предметы гардероба, и прошествовал в ванную. А оттуда — в кухню. И та, и другая оказались пустыми. На кухонном столе всё ещё стояли кружки со вчерашним недопитым кофе, и Грэхем, усевшись на табуретку, принялся смотреть на них, будто хотел загипнотизировать.

Что ж, Уизли ушёл.

«А чего ты ожидал, тупой придурок, — сказал Грэхем про себя. — Что он поймёт, что твоя жалкая попытка затащить его в кровать была на самом деле просьбой остаться насовсем?»

Он стукнул кулаком по столу и посмотрел в окно — туман клочьями путался в верхушках деревьев.

Все Уизли, Грэхем знал, немного тугодумы. Почему-то ему казалось, что близнецы, в отличие от большей части своей семейки, думать умели. И Фред раз за разом позволял ему убедиться в этом предположении. Это, однако, не означало, что он должен был понимать намёки с полуслова, и Монтегю обязан был это предугадать. А теперь…

Что ж, на самом деле ничего не произошло, убеждал он себя. Он просто сейчас окончательно приведёт себя в порядок, может быть, выпьет кофе, потом наденет мантию, выйдёт на улицу и вызовет взмахом палочки «Ночного Рыцаря». И отправится в Хогвартс, не жалея о сорвавшихся внеплановых каникулах. Абсолютно не жалея.

Он кивнул самому себе, подтверждая правильность собственных слов, и отправился в спальню за расчёской и палочкой. Вот только если расчёску он без труда нашёл там, где и оставил, палочки в кармане мантии не было.

Чертыхнувшись, он облазил весь пол в её поисках, заглянул даже в раскиданные по столу записи близнецов — безрезультатно.

Чувствуя, как закипает внутри ярость, он снова отправился на кухню, уселся на шаткую табуретку и принялся ждать Уизли, уже в точности зная, что никуда тот не ушёл.

Звон ключей в замке действительно раздался через какое-то время, и Фред, напевающий себе под нос глупую песню Селестины Уорлок о «чернооких красавцах-чернокнижниках, способных зажечь огонь любви», зашёл в комнату, сжимая в руках заполненные покупками пакеты. Заметив пустую кровать Грэхема, он заорал:

— О, Монтегю, ты проснулся! Подними свою задницу и помоги мне!

Конечно же, Грэхем и не подумал вставать с табуретки. Этому рыжему ещё придётся объясняться. 

— Херов Монтегю, — пробубнил под нос Фред, ногой закрывая дверь и поудобнее обхватывая ручки пакетов. — Нет, чтобы помочь.

Он прошёл на кухню, ставя пакеты на стол так, что кружки чуть не попадали. Потом принялся доставать покупки — молча, стараясь забыть прилипчивую Селестину и чувствуя на себе едкий, прожигающий насквозь взгляд Монтегю.

— Ну что ты смотришь? Если хочешь проделать во мне дырку, даже не пытайся, — не выдержал он в итоге.

— А что ты себе позволяешь? — зло спросил Монтегю.

— В смысле?

— В смысле, где моя палочка, урод?!

— А-а, — Фред хмыкнул. — Я её спрятал, дружище. Как и свою, впрочем, — во избежание.

— На хрена?

— Чтобы у тебя не возникало соблазна свалить из этого райского уголка раньше времени. 

Монтегю постарался сдержаться и не врезать Уизли сразу.

— На хрена? — повторил он.

— Потому что я не зря заплатил Уоррингтону десять галлеонов и оставил славу школьного героя на столь долгий срок. А! Ты же не в курсе! Знаешь, я считаю, тебе нужно остаться здесь как минимум из соображений безопасности.

— С чего вдруг?

— Ну, потому что в Хогвартсе сейчас небезопасно. Особенно — для нашего дорогого Генерального Инспектора и её не менее дорогой Инспекционной Дружины, в которую ты, придурок, вступил.

— Что бы ты понимал. Инспекционная Дружина — это…

— Это те, кому достанется, в конечном счёте, больше всех. Сейчас, например, по Хогвартсу летает пара сотен отличных фейерверков, убрать которые будет непросто. И мы с Джорджем, конечно же, заговорили часть из них так, чтобы они нападали на слизеринцев. Вряд ли в общей суматохе это будет замечено, но студенты вашего факультета будут намно-ого чаще попадать в больничное крыло с ожогами на заднице, поверь мне.

Монтегю пару раз молча открыл и закрыл рот. Потом вдруг ухмыльнулся:

— Знаешь, вы с братом безумцы. Но я, пожалуй, всё-таки соглашусь, что безумцы вы гениальные. Мне даже как-то страшно за окружающий вас мир.

Фред весело засмеялся, доставая из пакета два закрытых крышками пластиковых стаканчика с кофе:

— Держи, еле донёс. А ты даже от двери помогать нести не захотел.

— Ну, я же не знал, что именно ты несёшь.

Они сели друг напротив друга и уставились каждый в свой стакан. Повисшее между ними молчание было неприятным, будто липким, и Фред постарался побыстрее его разорвать:

— А потом у нас есть ещё пара забавных идеек. Но их, я думаю, ты всё же сможешь и увидеть, и даже почувствовать на собственной шкуре. 

— Почему?

— Потому что для их осуществления понадобится моё присутствие. Уоррингтон, конечно, приятный во всех отношениях партнёр, но заменить меня полностью... О, нет, он не настолько очарователен и прекрасен.

— Что за идеи? — поинтересовался Грэхем, отпивая кофе.

— Не скажу. Ты на другой стороне, а я военные тайны не выдаю. 

Монтегю ухмыльнулся:

— А если я буду тебя пытать?

Фред кинул на него удивлённый взгляд.

— Нет. Всё равно.

— Так серьёзно к этому относишься…

Уизли посмотрел ещё более неверяще, а потом пояснил, будто маленькому ребёнку, интонационно разделяя предложения:

— Послушай, Монтегю. Я и Джордж — с Поттером. Поттер — с Дамблдором. Министерство и конкретно Амбридж — против Поттера и Дамблдора. Если ты думаешь, что всё происходящее в школе — детские игрушки, ты глубоко ошибаешься.

— Да брось, это же просто школа, — скривился Грэхем.

— Школа, в которой запрещают говорить о таких важных вещах, как воскрешение Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, — это дерьмовая школа, Монтегю. И Министерство, которое затыкает рты и наказывает за правду, — это дерьмовое Министерство. 

Грэхем опустил взгляд к полу и руки опустил тоже, переплетая пальцы. Тяжело сглотнул образовавшийся в горле ком, а потом всё-таки тихо спросил:

— Так он и правда… Тёмный Лорд вернулся?

— А вы там, в Слизерине, разве не уверены в этом? Ваши родители наверняка являются к нему на чай каждый вечер.

— Мои родители живут в Венеции, Уизли. А дед слишком стар для того, чтобы быть Упивающимся. А сам я — слишком молод.

— О, не волнуйся, говорят, на возраст Лорд особенно не обращает внимания, ему плевать, какого возраста мясо будет заниматься убийствами, — саркастично ответил Фред. — Ты сходи к нему на поклон, вдруг примет в свои стройные ряды, если так хочется.

Монтегю спрятал лицо в ладонях и с силой потёр. Потом отнял руки и сказал:

— Бред какой. Я-то думал, Поттер просто заврался и старается привлечь к себе побольше внимания. А оказалось… — он вдруг опустил взгляд на предплечье, то самое, на котором Тёмный Лорд обычно выжигал свою Метку.

— Примеряешь новый наряд? — с горечью спросил Фред. Монтегю только пожал плечами. Потом поднялся и пошёл в комнату.

— Спасибо за кофе, — сказал уже на выходе.

— Не за что, — ответил Фред, но его уже вряд ли услышали.

Поразмыслив, он решил оставить Монтегю в покое. В конце концов, ему нужно подумать. К тому же, им, если уж признаться честно, не о чем было разговаривать. У них вместе хорошо получалось только трахаться. Фред хмыкнул, подумав так, и решил приготовить завтрак. Когда-нибудь Грэхему всё же захочется поесть, и хоть домовой эльф из Фреда получался обычно не такой уж хороший, деваться было некуда.

Разбивая над сковородой яйца, он снова напевал ту песенку Селестины и просто ничего не мог с этим поделать. Яичница с беконом — отличный завтрак. Не такой традиционный, как овсянка, но на отдыхе можно. А ведь у них был отдых, Фред вдруг понял это абсолютно ясно. Отдых. Один на двоих. И было даже почти плевать, что Монтегю вся эта ситуация навязана.

— Уизли — это всё-таки диагноз, — вдруг заявил Грэхем от двери. — Тебе бы сейчас передник, и был бы точь-в-точь, как твоя мамаша.

— Не трогай мою мать, урод, — как-то слишком по-доброму, будто просто по привычке, огрызнулся Фред.

— А то что?

Фред ухмыльнулся и дерзко посмотрел на него:

— Голодным оставлю.

Монтегю чуть склонил голову, мол, шутку уловил, угрозу осознал.

— Ты бы всё же отдал мне палочку, Уизли.

— Чтобы ты сбежал? Нет уж.

— Зачем я тебе?

А Фред и сам не знал, что на это ответить. Поэтому просто пожал плечами и, сгрузив на тарелку половину содержимого сковородки, поставил на стол:

— Ешь. Я даже почти уверен, что это съедобно.

— О, ну тогда я спокоен.

Они молча поглощали завтрак, и яичница действительно была довольно сносной. Монтегю даже поблагодарил, отставляя тарелку и придвигая к себе чашку с чаем. Чай — в отличие от кофе — Фред делал отменный, да и купленные мягкие булочки, присыпанные корицей и пудрой, не могли подкачать.

— Чем будем заниматься? — спросил Монтегю, отправляя в рот очередной оторванный кусочек сдобы.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Фред, облизывая с пальцев сахарную пудру. Грэхем засмотрелся на эти его движения и поспешно глотнул чая, обжигаясь.

— Сидеть здесь — твоя идея. Уж будь любезен придумать культурную программу.

Фред улыбнулся и как-то странно на него посмотрел:

— Лучшие дома Парижа обещать не могу, но весь маггловский Лондон к твоим услугам.

Монтегю поморщился:

— Не думаю, что в _маггловском_ Лондоне найдутся занятия мне по душе.

— Да брось, ты просто плохо его знаешь.

Под скептическим взглядом Монтегю очень хотелось доказать ему, что у магглов есть хорошие развлечения. Фред поставил перед собой такую цель и именно этим решил заняться. 

Жить так, как жили они, казалось правильным, но безумным. Фред уже почти привык к этим ощущениям: все его отношения с Грэхемом были именно такими от начала и до конца — настоящей жизнью, попахивающей сумасшествием. И если бы кто-то только посмел сказать ему, что он что-то делает неправильно, он бы послал этого человека к чертям. Потому что рядом с Монтегю он чувствовал, что живёт, даже если такая жизнь больше смахивала на бесконечный полёт в бездну. Ему было плевать — он был готов прыгнуть в эту бездну ещё раз, прыгать раз за разом, с разбегу и с огромным удовольствием. 

Он смотрел на него, смотрел во все глаза, впитывая улыбки, и движения рук, и то, как он взъерошивал волосы. Видеть Монтегю рядом с собой было настолько сюрреалистично, что то и дело возникало желание ущипнуть себя, да посильнее. Потому что так не могло быть. Потому что Монтегю не мог, как все нормальные люди, орать, когда Фред затащил его на американские горки. Потому что он не мог с такой жадностью глотать алкогольные коктейли в кафе, где Фреду с трудом удалось убедить бармена, что они уже совершеннолетние. Потому что не мог улыбаться в то время, как Фред кормил его пиццей с рук, когда они сидели дома на полу и смотрели какие-то жуткие маггловские мультики по старому телевизору. Серый кот гонялся за мышонком, который строил ему козни, и когда Фред попытался переключить канал, Монтегю остановил его и на удивлённый вопрос Фреда попросту ответил:

— Да брось, этот Джерри — вылитый слизеринец. Люблю, когда наши оказываются хитрее и умнее.

Фред смеялся до колик, а Монтегю, подумавший, что он смеётся над ним, сначала врезал ему под рёбра, а потом долго зацеловывал темнеющий прямо на глазах синяк и даже, кажется, извинялся сквозь зубы, еле слышно. Фреду хотелось бы, чтобы он извинялся.

Каждый их вечер заканчивался в постели, и Фред с остервенением отдавался этим ощущениям, зная, что скоро им придёт конец, всему придёт конец. Скоро они вернутся в Хогвартс, и жизнь пойдёт привычным чередом. И Монтегю будет — Фред надеялся, что будет — привычно кивать ему головой на пустые классы или ловить в раздевалке после тренировок. Монтегю будет брать его, доводить до оргазма, кончать, накладывать очищающее и уходить. И никаких тебе мультиков, пиццы и коктейлей. И никакой тебе иллюзии счастья, Фред Уизли, ты не достоин даже иллюзии.

Поэтому так важны были эти ощущения сейчас — непривычные, острые, сводящие с ума. И с каждым поцелуем Грэхема Фред чувствовал, как его затягивает в трясину всё сильнее. Будто зыбучий песок разверзся под его подошвами, и вот Фред стоит в нём уже по самое горло, и невозможно вырваться, вытянуть хотя бы руку, чтобы схватиться за что-нибудь. Потому что если ты хочешь идти ко дну, ты обязательно к нему пойдёшь.

И однажды, после душа, который они были вынуждены принимать после каждого секса, за невозможностью наложить очищающее, Фред потянул уже идущего к своей кровати Грэхема на себя, повалил его на смятое покрывало и долго целовал — в щёки, в губы, в шею. Целовал исступлённо, жадно, боясь потерять хотя бы эту видимость. Видимость отношений, счастья, видимость того, что у них с Грэхемом есть что-то общее, одно на двоих. И шептал ему на ухо какую-то романтическую чушь и, как ни странно, слышал какую-то романтическую чушь в ответ. И плавился, размякал в горячих руках Монтегю, словно восковая свечка. А потом, обняв его, лежащего рядом, уткнулся носом в шею и тихо засопел, прикусывая солёную от пота кожу и шаря руками по обнажённой спине. Монтегю расслабился и разрешил поставить засос на своей шее, что раньше всегда запрещал. А потом уснул, а Фред, чувствуя, как всё больше погружается в бездну под его ровным дыханием, не стал его будить. И только тяжело вздохнул, аккуратно накидывая на них покрывало.

И он даже хотел по привычке продумать, что именно сделает с ним Монтегю, когда проснётся...

_Вот Грэхем…_

… Но вовремя заткнул свой внутренний голос и только покрепче обнял.

Глупо было обманывать себя самого и всё мироздание в целом — ему давным-давно стало всё равно, что сделает Грэхем. Что бы он ни сделал, Фред принял бы это с безвольным удовольствием. Просто не мог не принять.

*

Грэхем зарылся пальцами в его волосы, и Фред проснулся. Резко открыл глаза, и сразу наткнулся на взгляд Монтегю. Пустой взгляд, как обычно, тёмный и непроглядный. 

— Доброе утро, — сказал Грэхем, крепче прижимая его к себе.

Впервые проснуться в одной постели с ним было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, и Фред закрыл глаза, посчитал до десяти, а потом открыл снова. И наткнулся на понимающий взгляд Монтегю:

— Да, я тоже не поверил, когда проснулся. Это было, пожалуй, подло с твоей стороны.

— Так почему не сбежал? — глухим со сна голосом поинтересовался Фред. А Грэхем только пожал плечами и сказал, как само собой разумеющееся:

— Не захотел.

Фред вдруг вспомнил: действительно, он же делает только то, что ему хочется. И этим утром ему хотелось обнимать Фреда. Фред был польщён, честное слово, что сегодня его постигла такая прекрасная участь.

— Эй, — прервал его хмурые мысли Монтегю, — ты можешь не портить хотя бы это утро?

Фред отвернулся от него и посмотрел в потолок, как будто там показывали что-то интересное. Монтегю хмыкнул и поцеловал его в шею. И это казалось настолько правильным, словно Грэхем каждое утро начинал с поцелуев в шею.

— Так куда мы сегодня? — спросил он и снова коснулся губами бьющейся под кожей жилки.

Фред посмотрел ему в лицо и, ухмыльнувшись, немного мстительно заявил:

— Сегодня мы в Хогвартс.

И, чёрт возьми, все мысли о мести, все мысли вообще обо всём, о чём угодно, были забыты, потому что — и в этот раз ему точно не показалось — пустота из глаз Монтегю вдруг ушла, уступив место горечи. 

— Ладно, — сказал Монтегю, и глаза его снова стали привычными. — Пойду собираться.

А Фреду хотелось кричать, орать, срывая голос, чтобы Монтегю вернул себя — настоящего. Чтобы отпустил, чтобы открылся из-под этой ужасной маски, которую привычно цеплял на своё лицо. Он потянул его, уже почти вставшего с кровати, обратно на себя и обнял. И сказал:

— Нам пока некуда спешить.

Поймал его понимающий взгляд и развёл в стороны ноги и («Мерлин дери, не смей, Фред!») прошептал, закрывая глаза и закусывая губу:

— Пожалуйста, Грэхем. Пожалуйста, люби меня. 

После этого Монтегю обрушил на него столько ласк, сколько самый обыкновенный Фред Уизли просто не мог вынести, а если бы открыл глаза и взглянул на Грэхема, он бы понял, что тот пожирал его взглядом. Каждое его движение, каждый изгиб его тела, стараясь запомнить, выжечь в сознании, и что в глазах его не было ни грамма пустоты, только страсть, похоть, нежность…

— Что мне сделать? — спросил Монтегю, откидываясь на подушку после второго оргазма, слушая громкое дыхание лежавшего рядом Фреда.

— Что тебе сделать для чего? — переспросил Фред, чуть отдышавшись, и руки его скользнули к Грэхему, привычно лаская.

— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты остался таким навсегда? — он повернулся к Фреду и зарылся рукой в его волосы.

— Каким? — улыбнулся Фред. Монтегю захотелось возвести глаза к потолку и матом изложить Уизли всё то, что он думает о его куриных мозгах, но он сдержался.

— Таким страстным. Таким открытым. Навсегда моим.

Фред потянулся к нему губами и провёл языком по скуле. Потом спустился ниже, втягивая нежную кожу на шее и снова оставляя засос. И его снова не остановили, наоборот, Грэхем откинул голову назад, давая ему больший простор для действий.

— Я и так твой, — прошептал он еле слышно, закончив свои действия и осматривая результат трудов. 

— Это хорошо, — констатировал Монтегю. — Так и должно быть.

— Потому что…

— Потому что я хочу тебя, а я всегда получаю то, что хочу.

— Не сказал бы, что это очень романтичный ответ, — скривился Фред.

— А кто обещал тебе романтику? — резонно заметил Монтегю. — Посмотри на меня, Уизли, я разве похож на романтика? К тому же…

— Чёрт, давай не будем затевать серьёзных разговоров сейчас, — прервал его Фред.

— Нет, лучше обсудить всё заранее, перед тем, как вернёмся в Хогвартс. Так вот, Уизли, это были очень крутые незапланированные каникулы. Я, наверное, запомню их на всю жизнь. Так же, как запомню и тебя — надолго. Но у меня всегда будут обязательства перед семьёй. Это у тебя десяток братьев, а я являюсь единственным наследником родительского состояния. Поэтому…

Фред вздохнул и, разорвав объятья, откинулся на подушку, закидывая руки за голову.

— Впереди война, Монтегю. Не сегодня и не завтра, но она будет обязательно. В этой войне я могу умереть, а можешь и ты, если вступишь в ряды Упивающихся. Да даже если и не вступишь – всё равно можешь. А ещё мы можем убить друг друга — тоже вполне реальный вариант развития событий. Будет чертовски неверно, если всё время до этого мы проведём, постоянно одёргивая себя и пытаясь убедить, что благоразумность и мысли о будущем — это главное, что есть в жизни каждого здравомыслящего волшебника. Потому что ты достаточно хорошо меня знаешь, чтобы сомневаться в моей благоразумности. Поэтому, знаешь, предлагаю просто не загадывать вперёд и получать удовольствие от жизни. Я не собираюсь скрываться и бегать от Лорда. Бегать и скрываться от тебя я не намерен тем более.

Монтегю слушал это всё с широко раскрытыми глазами и почему-то отчётливо ощущал себя глупым ребёнком. Он бы никогда этого никому не сказал, но вопреки тому, что его всю жизнь учили быть взрослым, вопреки тому, что у него почти не было детства, то, что говорил Фред Уизли, звучало настолько взросло, если не сказать мудро, что становилось просто страшно. А ещё становилось страшно от того, что они действительно могли убить друг друга, находясь по разные стороны баррикад. То, что слышал Грэхем о Лорде, только подтверждало слова Фреда — если приказ будет отдан, его нужно будет выполнить. И Лорд в любом случае узнает, если он не будет выполнен, а наказаний и гнева его лучше на себе не испытывать.

Монтегю никогда раньше не задумывался, что же будет, если Лорд и правда призовёт его. Что будет, если его заставят встать под чьи-то знамёна и, не задумываясь, выполнять чьи-то приказы. И неужели он, Грэхем Монтегю, создаёт такое впечатление о себе, что Фред без каких-либо вопросов сразу причисляет его к будущим Упивающимся Смертью? Отец не поддерживал политику Лорда, считая, что убивать всех без разбору магглов и магглорождённых — неверно, ведь кто-то же должен делать грязную работу. Кто-то должен работать продавцами в магазинах, барменами и занимать мелкие чины в Министерстве, а значит, вырезать всех без исключения грязнокровок — это, по меньшей мере, невыгодно, а если уж судить здраво — просто глупо. Да и кто он такой, этот Лорд, чтобы судить, кто имеет право на жизнь, а кто нет? 

Выживает сильнейший, и первая магическая прекрасно показала, кто был сильным, а кто покинул мир на четырнадцать лет, умер или оказался в Азкабане. И Грэхем, смотря каждый день в Хогвартсе на Поттера, смотря на Фреда, который говорил такие правильные слова, на его брата, на грязнокровку Грейнджер и мелкого Уизела, даже на рохлю-Лонгботтома, понимал, что, начнись ещё одна война, победят снова они — готовые броситься под палочки идиоты, чья глупая, смертельно опасная для них же самих идеология всё равно даёт плоды. Потому что, какими бы страшными проклятьями в них ни швыряли, они всё равно выживут — как единый организм, способный бороться до последней капли крови. А Упивающиеся никогда не были и никогда не будут единым организмом, потому что им этого просто не дано.

Монтегю тяжело сглотнул и в упор посмотрел на Фреда Уизли. Фред Уизли, который за какую-то пару недель заставил Грэхема совершенно по-другому взглянуть на окружающий мир. Фред Уизли, заставивший его смеяться. Фред Уизли, который, сам, может быть, того не желая, затянул его в настоящую трясину. Трясину, носящую его же имя. И смотря на него, Грэхем Монтегю почувствовал, что этим самым подписывает себе смертный приговор. Ведь, что бы там ни произошло в будущем, он никогда, никогда в жизни не сможет поднять палочку на этого человека.

И произнося свои следующие слова, Грэхем почувствовал, как его совсем затянуло в эту бездну, как сомкнулся над ним — наконец, наконец-то — чёртов зыбучий песок. И это было так по-мазохистски приятно, что он даже улыбнулся.

— Знаешь, пожалуй, мне стоит поговорить с Дамблдором, когда мы вернёмся.

Фред ошарашено посмотрел на него, а потом улыбнулся:

— О, я даже могу помочь тебе с горгульей у входа в его кабинет. Мы часто играем с ней в шарады. Невероятно умное, кхм, каменное создание.

Монтегю серьёзно кивнул и притянул его к себе. И Фред, всё ещё улыбаясь, как последний дурак, чувствовал, что, возможно, иллюзии счастья больше никогда не будет, ведь иллюзии они, кажется, оба просто не достойны. Потому что будет счастье настоящее — именно это обещал взгляд Грэхема. Взгляд, в котором больше не было пустоты.


End file.
